


Undercover Space Husbands

by elfofthedarkside



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fantasizing, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren is a punk bitch, M/M, Mind Reading, Top Armitage Hux, Undercover as Married, Well - Freeform, fake shower sex?, hux is a stubborn asshole, i mean that's what it is, i still cannot get over that tag existing, implied assassination plot, more like annoying coworkers to fuck-buddies, pretending to be husbands to assassinate someone au, pretending to have sex but then actually having sex, there's no actual murder in this, wow that's a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofthedarkside/pseuds/elfofthedarkside
Summary: That had been their mission: infiltrate a Republic senate meeting acting as newly-wedded senators, find the Head Chancellor and assassinate him, then escape without identities being exposed.Hux’s opinion? It would be impossible.Not the assassination; they could do that in their sleep. One of the highest-ranking officers in the First Order and Leader of the Knights of Ren? Nothing stood a chance. No, the real problem would be not getting caught. Kylo Ren wasn't exactly the most inconspicuous person.





	Undercover Space Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone out here that still ships this? Let's be clear: I wrote this nearly two years ago when The Force Awakens first came out and I discovered I loved these two assholes. I have only minimally edited it since then, so it is practically in mint condition. I'm not entirely proud of it, but it was "finished" and I want to post something so I don't look dead.
> 
> I was gonna write a full narrative for this, but life happened and I have no idea where it was going (because SOMEBODY doesn't do outlines or write ideas down in general) so I guess you could call this the pilot to a show that was cancelled before it even aired.
> 
> If you like it, cool. If not, I UNDERSTAND WHY. I was practically a fetus when I wrote it.

Hux didn't understand how his associate could be so calm. Kylo Ren, terrifying Sith Lord and basically face of the First Order, was always the opposite of calm. He held his body with a slight uneasiness, like only one word had to be spoken until his emotions came rushing out like river from a broken dam. And the mask. He was always hidden under that mask of his. It kept up a sense of anonymity, while also striking fear into his subordinates. He was never seen without it.

Until today.

Without the mask, he was youthful and almost free; his expression at ease. Even when his ever-present black cloak was gone, he still towered above most life forms. Now garbed in a deep blue professional suit, his hair pulled back and slightly pleated, he looked completely different.

Hux was attired nearly the same, to keep up the appearance of a couple. That had been their mission: infiltrate a Republic senate meeting acting as newly-wedded senators, find the Head Chancellor and assassinate him, then escape without identities being exposed.

Hux’s opinion? It would be impossible.

Not the assassination; they could do that in their sleep. One of the highest-ranking officers in the First Order and Leader of the Knights of Ren? Nothing stood a chance. No, the real problem would be not getting caught. Kylo Ren wasn't exactly the most inconspicuous person.

“Ben?”

Hux groaned, fighting his grimace as Ren turned towards the voice. This just got a lot more complicated.

“What?”

“Ben Organa?” An older woman was staring at the young Sith. “Don't you remember me?”

Ren somehow didn't even blink. “I'm sorry… Who do you think I am?”

“Ben Organa,” The woman repeated. “I used to be your mother’s best friend back when she was a senator.”

Ren shook his head. “I'm sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is Martin Rae.” Their cover story rolled off his tongue smoothly, not a hint of hesitation. Hux was slightly impressed. “I'm here with my husband, Ian.”

Hux nodded. “Hello.”

“Oh… I thought for sure- you look so much like him, I just…” The woman stuttered, flustered. Ren put a hand on her shoulder.

“It's alright. You know, it's a big galaxy. There's bound to be at least one person who looks like this Ben.”

“Of course.” She bowed. “I'm sorry. I hope you and your husband enjoy your visit here.”

As she walked off, Hux turned. “You didn't kill her.”

“And why would I do that?” Ren asked, feigning innocence.

“She recognized you. Called you Ben. If this were the  _ Finalizer _ , you would have sliced her in half.”

“Nonsense.” He said lightly, a slight twinkle in his usually dark eyes. “I would have crushed her windpipe, dear Hux.”

\-----

“Ren?”

“Martin,” Ren corrected softly. Hux sighed.

“Right. Martin. What are you doing?”

“Meditating.”

“I can see that,” Hux said, taking a seat next to him. “But why out here? It's raining.”

“Less noise. Less you.” Ren said shortly. The redhead rolled his eyes.

“Well, I think we’re in the clear. No one else recognized us, and we managed to get a room in the same building as the Chancellor.”

“Shh.”

“Right. Don't want to interrupt your oh-so-important meditation.”

Ren stood abruptly. “I'm going to take a shower.”

“Okay,” Hux replied, slightly confused by the sudden change. Ren cocked his head to the side.

“You coming?”

“Um, n-” A jolt entered his mind, then a voice.

_ “Bugs. Not safe. Talk in the bathroom.” _

Hux met Ren’s eyes, then nodded. “Right. I think I'll join you.”

As they entered, the shower turned on. The Force, Hux guessed. At any rate…

“Alright. So they do suspect us.”

Ren nodded. “At least you. You're so uptight, it's no wonder. Be more Ian, less Hux.”

He then began undoing the buttons on his suit. Hux stared. “Wait- you're actually going to take shower?”

“Yes,” Ren replied, setting his clothes on the small table near the sink. He grinned at Hux’s expression. “Like what you see?”

So far only his shirt was off, and yes, Hux felt he had to stare. The contrast of the dark fabric and pale skin stood out clearly. For all the magic Force-powers he used, he was surprisingly well-toned. Even with the many small scars that littered his torso, he didn't seem put off by Hux’s gaze. His grin grew wider, and Hux tore his eyes away.

“Is there a purpose to this?”

“Yes…?” Ren raised an eyebrow. “I don't want to sleep in my own filth. This planet is known for its soil buildup, and I'd rather not be covered in half the surface matter.”

“At least keep your trousers on,” Hux said, turning away.

“I only have this pair, Hux. I don't want to get them wet. Bad for the material.”

As he said this, he stripped them off. Hux kept his eyes locked on a corner of the room, avoiding Ren, who shrugged.

“Alright. So, our course of action…” He continued, getting into the shower. Hux chanced a look, and met Ren's eyes.

“Yes, I have a dick. Just like you. Surprise.”

Hux’s blue eyes only skimmed Ren’s lower half, but that was all he needed. “Um,” Was all he could manage. Why did the shower have to be made of glass?

“This  _ is _ the honeymoon suite. They expect us to at least watch each other.”

Hux sighed. “Okay. Nevermind. What is our plan?”

“Same as before. Just you need to loosen up.”

“When will we make contact?”

“Tomorrow night. There's a banquet, and we’re invited.” Ren’s thick hair didn't absorb water easily, so he ran his fingers through it under the water in an attempt to at least get it damp. Hux snuck another glance. He didn't look half bad with the water running down his skin…

Snap out of it.

“Alright,” Ren said after he had sufficiently cleaned himself. “Come on in.”

“What?”

Ren sighed. “If we go in here together, they expect us to have sex.”

“Who?”

“Whoever is listening in and watching us.” He held opened the glass door a crack, holding out a hand. “The water’s warm.”

Hux shook his head. “I am  _ not _ having sex with you.”

“I didn't say you had to,” Ren said. “Force, we just have to look like we did. Now take your clothes off.”

“No.”

Ren shrugged. “You don't have a choice.” And with a flick of his wrist, Hux’s clothes stripped themselves. They landed in a haphazard pile, which cause Hux to wince slightly.

“At least fold them,” He muttered, suddenly aware of his bareness. Ren smirked.

“Get in.”

Hux let out the breath he hadn't realize he was holding. “Fine.”

“Hm. Someone’s excited.” Ren commented as Hux entered the shower. He turned red, but told himself it was just the hot water.

“Shut up. You're no better.”

Ren ran his fingers through the short red hair, causing Hux to tense up. “What are you doing?”

“Shower sex is messy. You can't have your hair perfect. It's got to be tangled.”

“Then let me do it,” He replied, shaking the Force-user away.

“It would look more realistic if I did it.”

“No.” Hux let the water run down his head, fingers wrapping around short locks and twisting. “I can manage.”

Kylo Ren took a step towards the general, hand reaching for his hips. Hux shook his head. “Hell no.”

“We've got to sell it.”

“I'm topping,” Hux said, leaving his hair alone. He instead dug his fingers into Ren’s hips, trying to leave bruises.

“If you get that…” Ren leaned forwards, planting a kiss on Hux’s collarbone.

“What the-”

“Honestly, it's like you've never been given a hickey. I'm building up to it.” Ren sucked on the place, biting slightly. Hux inhaled sharply, hands squeezing tighter around Ren’s hips. Their groins brushed each other, and Ren let out a groan.

“I thought you said we’re not going to do it,” He smirked into Hux’s skin.

“We’re not.” Hux gritted his teeth. “This is simply a task. A necessary step in the ultimate plan.”

“Very well,” Ren said, adding another bruise to Hux’s neck.

After another minute, Hux pulled away. “If I'm topping, you have to be injured.”

Ren pouted playfully. “Am I going to be the inexperienced one?”

“Yes. Break something.”

He smirked, hazel eyes twinkling once more. “What would you like me to break, General?”

Hux ignored the fact that the title in Ren’s husky voice sent a rush of blood straight to his erection. “Your wrist.”

“I can't do anything without my wrist.”

“Exactly.”

Ren shrugged. “Alright, then.” He placed his hand flat on the slippery wall, then leaned into it with all his weight. There was a loud  _ snap _ , but the only reaction Ren had was a slight twitch of his mouth.

“Damn,” Hux muttered. He didn't think he'd actually do it.

“Of course I would,” Ren answered, causing Hux to scowl. “I have to be convincing.”

“Stay out of my head, damnit.” Hux muttered as he turned the water off. He opened the door, then wrapped a towel around himself.

“Now we have to go back out there,” Ren said, shaking the excess water from his hair.

“Fine.”

“And we have to share a bed.”

“Why?”

“Ian and Martin are on their fucking honeymoon,” Ren sighed. “Would you make your husband sleep on the floor?”

“Fuck. Fine. Just get your clothes on.”

“I might need a bit of help,” Ren said, gesturing with his not broken hand. Hux groaned.

“Damn.”

\-----

“You're going to make me go to bed? After you got me all excited?”

Hux avoided looking Ren in the eyes. “You should have thought of that before you made me take a shower with you.”

“You want me in agony all night?”

“It won't last all night. If it bothers you so much, just go back into the bathroom and jack off. I don't give a damn.”

Ren held up his useless arm. “You broke my wrist, Ian.”

“It was your own fault, Martin.” Hux rolled his eyes, burying himself in the covers of their bed. “Besides,” He lowered his voice, “you can get off with the Force. You've done it before.”

“I would never,” Ren said with mock offended tone.

“What else were you doing in the ship on the way here?”

Ren grinned. “You were listening?”

“Shut up.”

Eventually they quieted. Soon Ren’s breathing slowed as he fell asleep. Hux sighed with relief. Normally he had to guard his thoughts around Ren, but now he could let his mind wander.

And he found himself coming back to the two of them on the shower.

It wasn't as if he weren't attracted to the other man. There had certainly been instances… And there may have been a few times when Hux was alone and Ren was the one he thought of.

Was that why Ren was teasing him? Because he knew?

_ “What would you like… General?” _

The quiet words from earlier echoed in his mind, and it was at this point that Hux noticed just how hard he was.

A quick glance to make sure the younger man was still asleep, then he slowly slid his pants down. As his knuckles brushed his erection, he groaned softly.

_ Quiet. _

Ren’s naked body appeared in his mind, dripping wet from the shower.  _ He ran a hand through his hair, tilting his head to the side. _

_ “Anything you'd like, General.” _

_ Hux reached up and grabbed a handful of the raven curls. He crashed their lips together in a rough kiss, teeth pulling at Ren’s bottom lip. Ren moaned softly into Hux’s mouth. Hux pulled the young Sith away, then forced him to his knees. Ren’s eyes widened. _

_ “Open your mouth,” Hux commanded. Ren nodded, obeying. _

_ “Yes, Sir.” _

_ He grunted slightly as Hux pushed his cock into Ren’s warm, wet mouth. Fingers still tangled in Ren’s hair, Hux thrust gently. He met no resistance, and grinned. Every thrust got rougher, until Ren gagged. Hux didn't stop, simply pulled Ren’s head back further for a better angle. _

_ “You like sucking my cock, Ren?” _

_ Ren nodded, tongue swirling the tip with every withdrawal. Hux then pulled him away, groaning. _

_ “Ah… Not quite yet.” _

_ Ren licked his lips. “Are you going to fuck me, Sir?” _

_ “Not yet.” Now they were standing before the bed. Hux pushed him down onto the soft bedding. “I want you to touch yourself with the Force.” _

_ “Y- yes, Sir.” _

_ Hux watched eagerly as Ren threw his head back, an invisible touch stroking him. He moaned softly, covering his mouth to hide how much he enjoyed it. _

_ “No, I want you to make as much noise as you can. I know you can be loud if you want to.” _

_ Ren’s response was to dig his fingers into the sheets, gasping loudly. “Ah! S- Sir, please fuck me!” _

_ “Patience.” He held two fingers up to Ren’s mouth. “Suck. This will be the only lube you'll get.” _

_ Ren nodded, sucking the fingers like his life depended on it. Hux pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. “Don't stop touching yourself.” _

_ “No, Sir,” Ren panted, then groaned as Hux pushed one, two fingers inside him. _

_ “Fuck, so tight.” Hux muttered, stretching and moving his fingers. “It shouldn't be. I know how you love to fuck yourself. When you're all alone, thinking no one can see, you use your Force powers to fuck yourself hard enough that you cum untouched.” Ren moaned again, fisting his hands into the bed. _

_ “Would you like that? For me to fuck you so hard you forget your name?” _

_ “No, Sir. I- I need you to. Please,” Ren begged. “Please, I need your cock.” _

_ Hux slid a third finger in, then removed them all. “You sound so pathetic when you beg, Ren. It's so fucking good,” He groaned, lining himself up with Ren’s hole. _

_ Ren reached out with the Force, pulling Hux into him fully. He cried out, but not just in pain. Hux pulled out almost completely before ramming back in. _

_ “Taking matters into your own hands, eh? Who said you could do that?” _

Hux was drenched in sweat, stroking himself faster and faster. “Fuck, Ren…”

_ “Yes, Hux. Fuck me.” _

He turned his head, and saw Ren moving under the covers. From the sound of things, he was fucking himself with the Force. Ren moaned softly.

_ “God, I need to read your thoughts more often,” _ The voice echoed. Hux could feel his orgasm building, and this time he didn't care that Ren was eavesdropping. He sent a flurry of images through his mind, and Ren cursed in response.

_ “Fuck… I think I'm going to cum, Hux.” _

Hux smirked.  _ “Me too, Ren. Going to cum all in your ass.” _

Ren came a moment later, with Hux not far behind.

Hux ignored the handful of cum he usually would have been worried about, and instead turned to face Ren. The younger man was staring into the icy-blue eyes of the redhead, a flush covering his face.

“I knew you felt something, but… Fuck.” Ren breathed. Hux leaned closer and gently kissed him.

“Maybe Ian and Martin can continue this tomorrow?”

“Most definitely.” Ren smiled tiredly. “What better to end a day full of assassinations than with tons of sex?”

“Exactly,” Hux agreed. He scooted closer still, and fell asleep in Ren’s large arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Who let a horny teenager write Star Wars smut? I gotta say, I do appreciate the beginning 2/3rds, but when the actual sex happens I'm uncomfy for some reason. Hm. Maybe cause I don't use some of those phrases anymore when I write.
> 
> Anyways, leave a comment or kudos (or both) if you didn't halfway mind it. I might have more "cancelled" smut in my docs if there is anyone out there who'd be interested in laughing at it. Might make a compilation.. or, series, I guess. "Jack's Failed Sexytime" or maybe "Motivation is a Bitch" and it's just half-finished crap. I'm rambling. It's almost New Year's Eve, in like 20 minutes. Happy new year, I guess? Thanks for reading I really do appreciate you sticking around till the end.


End file.
